geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Paracosm XII
Paracosm XII is a 2.0 Hard Demon created by FaKob. As its name suggests, it is an XII remake of Paracosm Circles by N1X0. It was inspired by Nine Circles XII by Rustam. Just like Paracosm Circles, it utilizes a lilac scheme. Gameplay The level starts with a fairly medium-hard cube section that features cancerous timings. The first coin can be found here. Then, there is a Low Detail key that leads to the next part. After the cube, it goes into a slow ship that has gravity portals and orbs. Then it goes into a UFO with the same characteristics. Then it goes into a cube drop which is auto, which already shows the XII Circles style. Then the wave comes. The first part of the wave requires strict timing. There's a normal wave, which then follows a dual segment, which also needs strict timing. Then it goes into a normal wave where the player has to go through two monsters' mouths which are open, which will then lead to a tricky dual mini-wave. Then it will turn into a normal wave, still dual, in which the second coin can be found. Then it goes into some more monster mouths in a single, normal wave. It will then quickly go to a mini-wave. This requires some mashing, as it is at normal speed. Then, the speed goes faster, into a double speed portal, still in mini-wave. There is some timing required in this, as there are some little monsters at the left corner before the wave switches gravity. There is still fierce timing in the upside-down wave, which will then revert to normal gravity. The player will need some mashing and timing for this, as this is still in mini mode, and triple speed. It then, with invisible portals, goes to a slow, normal wave, for a split second, which then, the speed gets faster. The player has to go through the diamond with the two small monsters in it, then it will turn into a mini-wave, which he/she will have to mash as the text displays "ALMOST" three times. After this part, the third coin can be seen. It turns into a normal wave as it maintains normal speed. Then, it will go fast into a mini-wave, it will switch gravity in the middle, and then back to a normal wave with normal speed. Then, the gravity will change, right before a 3x speed mini-wave takes over. The player will have to go up and down to avoid some sawblades, similar to other Nine Circles levels. Then it will go to a normal wave, with normal speed. This part is at relatively easy-medium difficulty. It will turn into a mini-wave for a second, then return to normal wave with no warning for a tiny millisecond, then it will return to a mini-wave. After this, there is an auto cube, similar to Ultra Paracosm. Then the player will teleport to a mini-wave where they'll have to mash. The name "FAKOB" will display in the middle, then with a red heart at the very end, marking the end of the level. The difficulty of this level is kind of harder than Nine Circles XII as the player will need more timing skills. User Coins There are three user coins, two of which are in the wave segment. * The first coin can be found in the first cube, at 7%, by not clicking on the yellow jump orb. * The second coin can be found at the dual wave segment from 41-45%. The coin first appears at 41%, where the player is supposed to go up to the coin, but the coin moves to 43%, where the player is supposed to do the same thing, and then it'll move to 45%, where the player can finally get it. * The third and final coin can be found after the "ALMOST" part, where the player needs to go upright when he/she enters the normal wave. Trivia * The password for the level is 123321. * The level contains 17,496 objects. * This is one of the only XII Circles levels to be rated, as this is a Hard Demon. * This level was inspired by Nine Circles XII by Rustam. * This is the XII remake of Paracosm Circles by N1X0. Walkthrough Category:Nine Circles levels Category:2.0 levels Category:Hard Demon levels Category:Level remakes Category:Levels with user coins Category:Levels with user coins Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels